Three laws for a successful confession
by lafeedeslilas
Summary: There are three laws for a successful assassination, which are the same for a successful confession! ? Read the assassins way to express his feelings and conquer the heart of a maiden! - review


**Three laws for a successful confession**

**by lafeedeslilas**

.........

**Laws of assassination/confession number one: Conceal yourself in darkness. Still your breath. Seek a path to your target**

His name meant darkness. He was in darkness. In that absolute pitch black darkness, he hid one single thing from her: That he needed her. However, he would not tell her,_ ever_; gods never need anything and gods never confess, and he, the one who would surpass god, would do so even less. Because she too needed him, he had to remain strong.

Although everyday he would smile wide and boisterously, declaring his greatness and preaching about the appearance of his halo in the future, this was all an act to cover the fact that when he was near her, he would have hard time breathing normally. Who gave_ her_ the right to do that to him? To the all so powerful deity? He decided he would not permit it.

But actually, this was all part of his plan.

Yes, this was step one. For once, Black star decided he would follow the rules; just for her. But he would do this _his_ way. He was going to declare himself in a grand, surprising way so that she would never _ever _forget in her entire life.

**Laws of assassination/confession number two: Know your target. Be able to guess her thoughts, her movements.**

Black star knew his target. He knew _everything _about her.

He knew how she grabbed her left arm with her right hand and hunched her shoulders when she was nervous.

He knew how she held her fists downwards and scolded him every time he blew their cover in the midst of an attempted assassination.

He knew that when she listened to his self worshiping, she would neatly fold her hands together in her lap and follow him from behind.

He knew how her thin eye brows gathered upwards and her lips shriveled in worry when she was preoccupied.

He knew she would place her palm on his forehead and with the other hand she would caress his cheek when he pretended to sleep.

He knew that her eyes softened in relief when they got another soul safely.

He knew that when she was hiding something from him, she would meekly look at the ground instead of facing him.

He knew that if she sometimes smiled and said nothing, she wanted to cry.

He knew that when she cried her lips would pout up in futile restraint and her eyes would close as tears swelled up. He knew that in those times she needed a hug.

But more than anything, he knew that she would show him the way every time he felt lost. Every time he would drown in resentment, discouragement and despair, she would be there. She would follow him to the pits of terror. She trusted him.

He knew their souls were linked from the day she had chosen him.

**Laws of assassination/confession number three: Defeat your target before she becomes aware of your existence**

Tsubaki was searching for black star. Where could he have gone off to? When she had returned from shopping, she had expected the energetic voice of his partner demanding his food but instead she was welcomed by silence. She was sure he said he didn't have anything to do today… She looked around, it was so quiet that the house looked emptier than usual.

"Black star? Are you here?" Nothing. Leaving the groceries by a side, she tried again.

"Black star? Where are you?" Tsubaki looked under the blankets and cushions. Maybe he was planning something like a grand entrance? No. The dark blade shook her head at the thought that had just entered her mind. It couldn't be that he was really out of the house? But usually he told her EVERYTHING. Like when he was going to hang out with Soul at 4 am or even when he went to the bathroom he would announce he was going to use _'the royal potty of gods'_ (as he called it) with an arrogant voice. It was simply impossible that boy would go somewhere inconspicuously without making any kind of ruckus. Suddenly Tsubaki felt her knees weaken and she collapsed in the floor on a sitting position. Her face went pale and she felt her blood pressure drop at the shocking realization. Maybe he had reached the _rebellious stage_?!

She could only stare blankly at nothing.

…………

He had been hiding on the ceiling from the beginning and had watched all his partner's movements. Black star suppressed a laugh when he saw her fret and then knock herself out by shock. Whatever she was thinking, her reactions always amused him. She was _so_ different from him. Really, such a little existence yet he was unable to live without it. Today he would manifest his awesomeness to this small creature.

He lightly stepped down from his hiding place and landed behind the girl in an expert ninja-way. Black star smirked to himself. Seriously, he was _amazing_; he was getting better at repressing his urges to show off. Then using his skills he nimbly walked towards her without making a single noise and before she could even notice his presence, in one amazing tug, he turned around the girl's face and landed his rough lips on hers.

Black star felt utmost satisfaction as he saw how Tsubaki's eyes widened at the kiss. At first the assassin felt his prey wriggle in embarrassment; he simply tightened his grip. She was NOT getting away from him.

"Black star..wait.. I need to brea.. " The weapon tried to push away to catch her breath, but the boy simply took advantage of her act to shove himself more to her parted lips. This time the girl didn't refuse and quietly submitted herself. Black star felt her hands reach for his hair and he instantly knew she was pleased. As the kissing intensified and both were out of air, with difficulty, at last he released her.

He quickly gave her an eager glance, waiting for her response. She knew what answer he wanted. A blush quietly crept to the girls face when her eyes met his and she gave off a small shy nod accompanied with her classic kind smile.

He grinned. This was definitely his era.

"Hyaa haa!!"

*** Correction of** **Law of assassination/confession number three: _Kiss _your target before she becomes aware of your existence**

**Mission accomplished. (aka End)**

**..........**

**Author notes: **

**Yay! My second fiction on blackstarxtsubaki!!! Actually I had long thought of writing this; I mean a fiction based on the three laws but I had some difficulties of making the pieces match. So I'm sorry of it's a little bit off character ok? **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and dont forget! Review to fill my stomach (so I get some energy to write, reviews are like sugar for me XD)!  
**


End file.
